During recovery of hydrocarbons, the determination of the flowing conditions of the fluids in the well bore is useful to optimize the recovery, to evaluate economic viability of the well bore, etc. This determination can include logging during production of the well bore, which involves obtaining logging information about the fluids while the well is flowing. A logging tool instrument package comprising sensors can be lowered into a well, the well is flowed and measurements are taken.